pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Naxo Red Magician
¡Hola chico, chica o ser asexuado viviente que seas, Bienvenido a Pokeespectaculos! Aquí podrás realizar Novelas de todo tipo y conocer muchos usuarios. Sí necesitas ayuda, deja un mensaje en la discusión de algún administrador para ver si puede ayudarte. Esperamos que seas bueno escribiendo, creando sprites y que subas imágenes de buena calidad o serán borrados :D Mucha suerte en tu viaje de descubrimiento por la wiki... Holap :3 Bienvenido a PE! :D Soy Anabel, y si necesitas ayuda con algo me puedes preguntar lo que quieras, también soy administradora, no seas tímido :D ¿Quieres que seamos amigos? :333 [[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'An-Chan :D']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'Felices Vacaciones 8D']] 17:46 25 jul 2011 (UTC) Disculpa pero... en la novela Legend Trainer german ya elegio a Shaymin así que si pudieras cambiar de legendario te lo agradeceria ;D Saludos I know•̊i am Crazy•̊↗Archivo:Blood_pen_mini_de_Yoh.png 21:58 26 jul 2011 (UTC) pues si quieres te hago uno...em...yo los hago en paint.NET'♪a girl poorly know♪☆friendship isn't see,is felt☆ 14:05 27 jul 2011 (UTC)' pedido Archivo:Naxo_sprite_by_yen.png♪a girl poorly know♪☆friendship isn't see,is felt☆ 20:15 28 jul 2011 (UTC) Prenda Tu sabes uqe es un reto de VoR XD hola..te quiero decir una cosa....TE AMO[[User:Pokesofi|'The black and withe wolf ']][[User talk:Pokesofi|'The animal Girl ! yeah!Tell me why ?!']] 16:50 29 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola ^^ He visto que necesitabas ayuda con los sprites para tu novela, y si quieres yo puedo hacerte los sprites, tengo mucha experiencia haciéndolos ^^ Si aceptas dime cuántos sprites necesitas, los colores y detalles de la ropa, etc PD:Te gustaría ser mi amigo? ♥Marisa Kirisame♥ ★Master Spark!★ 05:31 3 ago 2011 (UTC) Hi Que tal? Bueno, que te parece si somos amigos? Y ya de paso si quieres te arreglo tu pagina de usuario Kai~ Where's she? 10:29 3 ago 2011 (UTC) Bien, que Poke te pongo? Y para tu usuario dime los colores que quieres ~Kai~ · [[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'¡Dame mi postre! :3']] 11:20 16 ago 2011 (UTC) Ñañañañañañañañaña soy el monstruo de las galletaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!!!! Hola n.n Soy una loca psicopata que ama el hiphop veo que eres nuevo quieres que seamos amigos? A Boo le flipa el puto Porta BooMC ♥ Hip-Hop PD: en realidad no estoy loca n.n Hello!! Hola! Me llamo Mireia, pero dime Mire. PE es lo mejor, te lo aseguro, quieres que seamos amigos? Ojala que si!! :P ♡ⓜⓘⓡⓔ✿ Hey!=P Ya tengo tu sprite ewe Si no sirve me lo dices y te hago otro o te devuelvo el dinero (???) Archivo:Para_Nacho.png Bueno pues eso o3oU Bye~~ Los humanos temen a lo que no comprenden...' '¡Cuenta conmigo! 18:10 19 ago 2011 (UTC) listo ewe ya te desbloquee :U Lokis-kun!! ♬ dejame un mensaje :3 01:02 28 ago 2011 (UTC) -w- Te bloquearon por multicuentas, una de tus cuentas no está bloqueada, así que usa la otra. Está porhibido hacerse otra cuenta. Cambiarse el nombre no, pero cambiarse la cuenta sí. Así que ale, a usar la otra cuenta [[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'An-Chan :D']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'Felices Vacaciones 8D']] 12:15 28 ago 2011 (UTC) n.n Jeje, claro q me acuerdo de ti, y si me gustaria ser tu amigis, me puedes poner un servine o un quilava jeje, a por cierto voy a dejar el chat a un lado por un rato je solo es cosa mia... Akat........ 01:38 30 ago 2011 (UTC) Pedido Aqui tienes tu sprite: Archivo:mago rojo sprite.png Espero que te guste ^^ --'♥Marisa Kirisame♥ ★Master Spark!★' 17:58 11 sep 2011 (UTC) Claro :3 Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado <3 y gracias, si necesito algo te aviso xD Claro que podemos ser amigos, enseguida te pongo ^u^ Ah, y ponme a Glaceon :3 --'♥Marisa Kirisame♥ ★Master Spark!★' 20:10 11 sep 2011 (UTC) Espero que te guste :3 thumb|left Con cariño, Juanix (?) [[Usuario:Juanix.xp|'Me dicen Juanix :3']].[[Usuario Discusión:Juanix.xp|'Dime lo que quieras con sinceridad E3']] 23:27 15 sep 2011 (UTC) aqui esta Archivo:Gabble.png Naaaxo :3 Mi querido amigo :3, te tengo esto =3 = Archivo:Nigaito icon.png --Archivo:Kikaito icon.png•̊El chico de amarillo...•...El chico de negro•̊Archivo:Ren icon (sin fondo).gif 23:45 31 oct 2011 (UTC) Lo logreeeeeeeeeeee!!!!! Tu firmaaaa: Archivo:Nigaito_icon.pngEl hechicero verde de PE :3 Archivo:Nigaito_icon.png ^^ Neko Electrica!☆ ☆No la cunfundas con un Pikachu!☆ 15:38 1 nov 2011 (UTC) ewe desbaneado,prueba terminada:B Puerta/Door(? (~) Im going under,i am made of stone,hello,hello,remember me? Counting the days to meet you on the other side.So sick we are,sick we are~(?) 20:45 11 nov 2011 (UTC) ¡Hi Naxo! Hola, venía a decirte que cuando puedas pongas tus datos, el sprite ect ect en las inscripciones de miNovela :3 no veas lo pesada y amargante que puedo llegar a ser n,nU como me dijiste que te reservara un puesto, pues eso hazlo cuando puedas porfa y...Ammm dime que poke te pongo para mi lista de amigos ¿Vale? A mi si quieres me pones un chikorita n,n Bye~ 忘れる への もう一度 戻ります 開始へ ; [[Usuario Discusión:Dibujante|'♪♪ '''Ash TO Ash: ¡Code DTD!♪♪]]19:47 14 nov 2011 (UTC) ¡Feliz cumplaños hijo :3! Bueno el huevo x3 ->> Archivo:Huevo_Dratini_(brillante).png Nace a las 150 ediciones,evoluciona a las 300 y evoluciona fanialmente a las 600 Voy a intentar que Akat cante para tí x33 Dew Kawatana~ ¡A la hoguera con ellos!Archivo:Akat Icon.png 13:17 27 nov 2011 (UTC) Felicidades!! :3 *Con una tarta* HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOOOOOOOOOOU~ Archivo:la.png Toma tu regalito, espero que te guste ^^ Archivo:Regaloparanaxo.gif Whispers of hellI called to get you back 13:58 27 nov 2011 (UTC) Regalo ¡Feliz cumpleaños o3o! Te hice un regalo,no es muy bonito pero aqui tienes ewe Archivo:Regalo_para_Naxo_de_Len.gif--Archivo:Len icon.gif[[Usuario:Totodile7| Len ]]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |''Kagamine,¿Algo que decir :3?]] 15:08 27 nov 2011 (UTC) Regalos~...FELICIDADES 8D Toma :3 Archivo:Para_Naxo.gifArchivo:Para_Naxo3.jpg Archivo:Rapidash_NB.gif•̊La chica Fuego...La chica Volcán•̊Archivo:Typhlosion_NB.gif 15:10 27 nov 2011 (UTC) :3 happy birthday 308px happy birthday :3 ♪Ami Ichigawa♪☆Ami Ami night fever☆Archivo:Ami_icon_by_yen.png 15:26 27 nov 2011 (UTC) Pedido Archivo:Pachirisu_NB.gifTu pachirisu si me matas otra vez no te lo doy (?) Archivo:Lina icon.png•̊Aihane Lina!Yowane Haku!•̊Archivo:Haku icon.gif 19:00 1 dic 2011 (UTC) Dibujin 83 Archivo:Ralts_para_Naxo.jpg ewe Lo sé,me salió feo 8w8 Recién apreendí a usar Photoshop CS4,aún así,espero que te guste 83 Archivo:Lina icon.png•̊Aihane Lina!Yowane Haku!•̊Archivo:Haku icon.gif 21:05 1 dic 2011 (UTC) Toma Naxete (?) Siento mucho el retraso e-e, odio los examenes TWT (Y después de esta patética autocompasión eweU) Te hago entrega del premio novel de PE tu sprite XD: Epero que te guste n_n más te vale que te guste (?) Por cierto, dime que poke te pongo en amigos okaz? A mi me pones un chikorita XD Archivo:Naxo_sprite_by_Carol.png 忘れる への もう一度 戻ります 開始へ ; [[Usuario Discusión:Dibujante|'♪♪ '''Ash TO Ash: ¡Code DTD!♪♪]]20:40 6 Dic 2011 (UTC) Navidad Adelantada (?) Pues, la navidad se ha adelantado para mi (?) y te he preparado un regalo Archivo:Regalo_para_Naxo_Navidad.jpg Feliz Navidad adelantada (?) Archivo:Cara_de_Dusknoir.pngMe clavo agujas al anochecerParezco muñeco vudú @-@ Archivo:Dufftin.png 00:44 19 dic 2011 (UTC) Happy Birthday tooo youuu (?)okno,Happy Christmas tooo youuu (?) Archivo:Para_Naxo.png PD: ¿Quién crees que es la loca de Rapidash,Typhlosion y Serperior? Archivo:Awesome_face.gif Merry Christmas...Archivo:Cara_de_Typhlosion.png...and a Happy New Year! 13:23 24 dic 2011 (UTC) merry x-mas xD Archivo:Regalo_navidad_yen_para_naxo.png espero que te guste :3 '♪Ami Ichigawa♪☆Ami Ami night fever☆Archivo:Ami_icon_by_yen.png 15:37 24 dic 2011 (UTC) Feliz navidad Archivo:FnNaxo.png Att:BluezaF!! Feliz Navidad! Archivo:Regalo_de_navidad_para_Naxo.gif Que tengas una feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo! :D ☆♪Sapphy-chan ~ Romeo and mis mensajes o3o♪☆Archivo:Miku_icon.gif 17:08 24 dic 2011 (UTC) Tu sprite esta hecho Este es tu sprite para la futura novela "El juego Pokenix" Archivo:Naxo_transformado_con_sus_pokes.png Archivo:Cara_de_Kingler.pngSoy un Cangre-fanDejame un Cangre-mensaje~! 18:08 25 dic 2011 (UTC) ... Naxo..te quiero..y quiero que seas mi novio.. Naxo Quiero hacerte saber... de que te quiero mucho '''COMO AMIGO/HERMANO E3É (Supongo que ya sabes por qué el mensaje e3é) ☆♪Last Night ~ Good Night♪☆Archivo:Miku_icon.gif 02:04 15 ene 2012 (UTC) Tu Pedido. Hola Naxo Archivo:Meow.gif Tus Nuevo Pokémon: Archivo:Honchkrow_NB.gif Cuídalo mucho y gracias por adoptar Archivo:=D.png La Rosa Azul simboliza el amor y la prosperidad;Que nunca se te olvide~ 15:55 16 jun 2012 (UTC) Pedido. Hola Naxo Archivo:Meow.gif Tus Nuevos Pokémon: Archivo:Salamence_NB.giflink=Tu Golbat evolucionara cuando tengas 205 ediciones. Pd: '''Para ver la información de la evolución o eclosión de tus Pokémon pasa el ratón sobre ellos. Cuídalos mucho y gracias por adoptar Archivo:=D.png '''Otra cosa: Eres uno de los que han jugado Pokesorpresas en el Chat de PE. Aquí están los Pokémon que te quedaste: link=Un Marshtomp,el cual evolucionara cuando realices 108 ediciones mas.link=Un Aggron. Pd:'Para ver cuáles son los Pokémon que te quedaste pasa el ratón sobre ellos.'' La Rosa Azul simboliza el amor y la prosperidad;Que nunca se te olvide~ 18:15 18 jun 2012 (UTC) PokéPark Archivo:Carta.pngArchivo:Pidgey_NB.png Hola aquí tienes tu ficha del CRPP. Aunque las misiones aún no están disponibles, pronto podrás comenzar a ayudarnos a todos en el Poképark. '''La plantilla debe ir en tu pagina de usuario Si necesitas que se coloque ahí contacta conmigo. Hola Naxo xD Eres uno de los que han jugado Pokesorpresas en el Chat de PE. Aquí están los Pokémon que te quedaste: link=Un Galvantula.link=Un Misdreavus,el cual evolucionara con una piedra noche. Pd:'Para ver cuáles son los Pokémon que te quedaste pasa el ratón sobre ellos.'' La Rosa Azul simboliza el amor y la prosperidad;Que nunca se te olvide~ 21:04 22 jun 2012 (UTC) Hola x3! Eres uno de los que han jugado Pokesorpresas en el Chat de PE. '''Aquí están los Pokémon que te quedaste: link=Un Deoxys.link=Un Butterfree.link=Un Trapinch el cual evolucionara cuando realices 105 ediciones más y volverá a evolucionar cuando realices 135 ediciones más.link=Un Latios.link=Un Starly el cual evolucionara cuando realices 42 ediciones más y volverá a evolucionar cuando realices 102 ediciones más. Pd:'Para ver cuáles son los Pokémon que te quedaste pasa el ratón sobre ellos.'' La Rosa Azul simboliza el amor y la prosperidad;Que nunca se te olvide~ 18:48 29 jun 2012 (UTC) .u. Archivo:Hydreigon_NB_variocolor.gif Archivo:Mawile_mini.gifArchivo:Sneasel_mini.gifVisita mi PáginaArchivo:Glaceon_mini.gifArchivo:Dewgong_mini.gif¿Algo que Decirme?Archivo:Vaporeon_mini.gifArchivo:Mismagius_mini.gif 03:40 4 jul 2012 (UTC) Tu pedido n.n Hola Naxo, hiciste un pedido en la tienda de la guardería, aquí tienes: Archivo:Piedra_noche.png <- Piedra Evolutiva Gracias por comprar y utilizala muy bien :3 '''★No hay ninguna estrella que no sea bella★~ ''' 15:44 4 jul 2012 (UTC) FELICIDADES! Has ganado el Segundo premio! Archivo:Graveler_NB.gifArchivo:Boldore_NB.gif Ambos evolucionarn cuando los intercambies nwn Archivo:Crawdaunt_NB.gif ¡Dejame un mensaje, cangrefriend!Archivo:Kingler_NB.gif 21:16 5 jul 2012 (UTC) Hola Naxo x3 Eres uno de los que han jugado Pokesorpresas en el Chat de PE. '''Aquí están los Pokémon que te quedaste: link=Un Jigglypuff que evolucionara con una Piedra lunar.link=Un Servine que evolucionara cuando realices 108 ediciones más.link=Un Magneton que evolucionara cuando realices 91 ediciones más. Pd:'Para ver cuáles son los Pokémon que te quedaste pasa ratón sobre ellos.'' La Rosa Azul simboliza el amor y la prosperidad;Que nunca se te olvide~ 21:28 15 jul 2012 (UTC) Pokesorpresas Aqui estan los pokes que ganaste nwn Archivo:Cinccino_NB.gifEs super tierna y cariñosa Archivo:Masquerain_NB.gifEs algo coqueta pero muy alegre Archivo:Terrakion_NB2.gifEs gruñón y se enoja con facilidad Archivo:Crawdaunt_NB.gif ¡Dejame un mensaje, cangrefriend!Archivo:Kingler_NB.gif 19:58 22 jul 2012 (UTC) Naxo, confió en ti Archivo:OE3.png Hola Naxo :3 ,toma,te regalo uno de mis Pokémon mas odiados y que mas me odia de mi equipo,si es que por algo te lo regalo .w. de mi Pokémon :D,aqui la tienes: Archivo:Mawile_NB.gif La Rosa Azul simboliza el amor y la prosperidad;Que nunca se te olvide~ 03:05 26 jul 2012 (UTC) ¡Toma tu Haxorus que tanto molestas! oe3 Haxorus Archivo:Haxorus_NB.gifEs muy fuerte y orgulloso. Archivo:Crawdaunt_NB.gif ¡Dejame un mensaje, cangrefriend!Archivo:Kingler_NB.gif 19:49 27 jul 2012 (UTC) Ohaio Naxo-nii c: Aqui tienes tu Victini del intercambio con Fabian Archivo:Victini_NB2.gif Cuidalo bien y gracias por intercambiar~! ★ Panda Hero ★ If you find yourself troubled ★ ¡Call for them! ★ 15:57 7 ago 2012 (UTC) SPRITEEEEE ñee como creo que no te llego por DA XD te lo dejo aqui espero que te guste nwn Archivo:VS_naxo.png Archivo:Meiko_icon_by_yen.png☆¡MєιкσXKαιтσ!☆PσcнσCαвrα fєνєя♪Archivo:Kaito_icon.gif 18:39 17 ago 2012 (UTC) naxo quiero tener hijos contigo y hacerte cosas sucias '''★Rin [[Usuario Discusión:HikamiChan|'''X]] [[Eddy y el reino de los fantasmas|'''Len]] 22:07 9 sep 2012 (UTC) 524 (8) Oye naxo, aqui esta el coso este bla bla bla :U Archivo:Matryoshka_request_by_Blacknightmare.png I’m a Cheshire cat ¿Do you want play with me? 23:22 20 sep 2012 (UTC) Nii-chan~ >u< He aquí los mini icons esos de la imagen que me pediste que minimizara .u. A tomar por culo, te lo dejé en la discu y ya (? Archivo:Len_P_V_icon.png ~ Archivo:Rin_P_V_icon.png Por nada~ ♦ † ~тαкє тнє мιяα¢ℓє ℓσηgє∂ Archivo:Yuno_Gasai_mini_icon.png ωιтн ¢συяαgє тσ ℓινє~ † ♦ 19:37 21 sep 2012 (UTC) Oye... No me va el rom que me pasaste ayer, se me bloquea y me dice que no puede leer los datos >uI'm a diclonius]]·And I'll kill you :3~ 10:12 18 oct 2012 (UTC) Chist "No quería meterla en un triangulo amoroso" Chaval, déjame decirte que te digan "Te amo" y al siguente te corten tampoco es bonito :3 XDD japi jalowin JUAJUA JUA truco o trato? , queroo memelos o pocholatinas (?) ñaaa feliz halloween mi naxoo-kun >w< toma un presente :3 espero que te guste 600px FELIZ HALLOWEEN :D --Archivo:Meiko_icon_by_yen.png☆¡MєιкσXKαιтσ!☆PσcнσCαвrα fєνєя♪Archivo:Kaito_icon.gif 21:56 31 oct 2012 (UTC) Regaloooo *W* No es muy bonito, pero ojala te guste xd. Archivo:Para_naxo_xd.png Se le notan dos borrones xd, lo siento por eso. ¡Viva la Navidad!¡Regalos para todos!Archivo:Delibird_NB.gif 23:40 13 dic 2012 (UTC) ¡Feliz Navidad! Archivo:MerryChristmas_Saph.png ☆ ♦ Flechipollas y cuernos de mamut! • Cacatua, es una cacatua~! ♦ ☆ 02:26 26 dic 2012 (UTC) Hola :D Creo que nosotros hablamos algun dia en el chat xD y bueno pasaba a dejarte mis saludos >w<, aaa por cierto en ese tiempo era el Usuario:Nicko.-xBisharp para que no te confundas xz chao ¡No hay gusto más grande que ser devorado por un demonio -w-! ¡Holishionwey! :D (discusión) 19:51 23 feb 2013 (UTC)